Fraudrin
|kanji = フラウドリン |rōmaji = Furaudorin |alias = Dreyfus Fraudrin the Selflessness (無欲のフラウドリン Muyoku no Furaudorin) |age = 554 |birth = October 15 |race = Demon |gender = Male |height = 419cm |weight = 690kg |eye = Black |hair = |bloodtype = A |family = |abilities = Full Size |equipment = |occupation = |affiliation = Demon Clan Ten Commandments |manga = Chapter 108 |anime |seiyu = }} is a demon who has been using the Great Holy Knight Dreyfus' body as a vessel for the past 10 years. He is a secondary antagonist of the Kingdom Infiltration arc, having conspired to resurrect the Demon Clan with the help of Hendrickson. Although he is a member of the Ten Commandments, he claims that he is only a stand-in for the missing original member. Appearance Currently, Fraudrin has the appearance of Dreyfus whose body he possessed. His true form has yet to be seen. His original body has been shown as a shaded figure. Personality Fraudrin shows that he is manipulative and scheming person who uses anyone to achieve his goals and do his dirty work going as far using Dreyfus' body to use the friendship between his host and Hendrickson. Despite that, he has some sense of honor for a demon as he lets Hendrickson go free and left unharmed after commending his work on breaking the seal incompletely. History 3,000 years ago Along with the rest of the Demon Clan, Fraudrin was sealed away by the Goddess Clan after losing the Ancient War against the other four races(humans, faries, giant and goddesses). 10 Years Ago Fraudrin somehow escapes the seal and begins plotting on the resurrection of his clan. He was responsible for the murder of Liz and had incurred the wrath of Meliodas that left the demon nearly dying in the aftermath of Meliodas' rage that caused Kingdom of Danafor to be destroyed. While Hendrickson and Dreyfus were exploring the hole, Fraudrin offered Dreyfus power in exchange of his body. As Dreyfus refused, Fraudrin attempted to steal his body, but due to Dreyfus' unshakable will, his attempt was unsuccessful. He then took over Hendrickson to blackmail Dreyfus into giving him his body. Since Hendrickson was friends with Dreyfus, he relented and allowed Fraudrin to take over his body. Fraudrin, inside of Dreyfus, and Hendrickson returned to the Kingdom of Liones, assassinated the Great Holy Knight Zaratras, and framed the Seven Deadly Sins for the murder. Plot Kingdom Infiltration arc Just as Gowther was about to leave Dreyfus' mind with his Invasion's Nightmare Teller technique still in effect, Fraudrin intervened and incapacitated the Goat's Sin of Lust in a coma-like state that freed the Great Holy Knight and won against Gowther in their battle. Albion arc Just as Hendrickson begins to meet his demise, Fraudrin appears before him pretending to be Dreyfus. Noticing his fatal injuries, Fraudrin bites his arm and drips his blood into Hendrickson's mouth, telling him to stand up once more and fulfill their deepest desire. He leaves behind a bandage used by Elizabeth and all the fragments of the Coffin of Eternal Darkness, then continues to oversee the healed Hendrickson beginning to break the seal to resurrect the Demon Clan. As Hendrickson gradually releases seal, he starts to wonder whether there was adequate blood within Elizabeth's cloth. Concluding that the power released from the Coffin of Eternal Darkness was too powerful for him or Dreyfus' body to handle, he steps away momentarily leaving Hendrickson to finish the procedures. With the ritual ended, he returns to the scene and comments on the booby trap placed into the seal by the Goddess Clan, mentioning that it was worth the trouble using the decoy to trigger it. He walks over to Hendrickson's body and notices that the latter had survived the occasion, stating that the Gray Demon part of him had completely died and wonders whether he would have survived as well. Commending Hendrickson for doing the dirty work, Fraudrin allows Hendrickson to be left unharmed and free to go wherever he pleases. He proceeds to greet his nine brethren who have been released from the seal after 3000 years, and reveals that Dreyfus' body has proven to be a useful and convenient human vessel. Answering their questions, Fraudrin updates the demons about the present situation of Britannia, that it is ruled by humans. Agreeing that they should prioritize recuperation as a majority of their powers were drained by the seal, they begin to head off to Edinburgh Hill, leaving behind an extremely terrified Hendrickson. When Hendrickson and Dreyfus are investigating the remains of the kingdom of Danafor on King Liones' order,it is shown that he is present in the large hole that was once the kingdom. Upon hearing Hendrickson and Dreyfus talk about their future wishes, he asks them to let him possess them so that he can grant those wishes. When refused, he tries to take over Dreyfus by force,failing and takes over Hendrickson instead. Dreyfus unable to fight his student and friend, allows Fraudrin to possess him, also having Hendrickson under his control.He then returns to the kingdom, plotting the death of Zaratras and framing the Seven Deadly Sins for it. Apparently, he was also the one who killed Liz, Meliodas' lover. Istar arc Later on, the Ten Commandments continued to rest and recover their magical power through the souls of humans they devoured and were shocked when they sensed Meliodas regain his full Demon powers at Istar. Suddenly, Meliodas appeared out of nowhere through Merlin's teleportation and casually greeted the Ten Commandments who were alarmed of his sudden presence Galan who was determined to finish off where he started. Meliodas battled and defeated Galan in less than ten seconds before warning Zeldris that the Seven Deadly Sins will defeat the Ten Commandments with everything they've got. In response, Zeldris and Fraudrin attempted to attack Meliodas from both sides, but he was teleported back to Istar. Galan was angered and humiliated by his defeat at the hands of the "Accursed Demon". Seeing that Meliodas has regained his former strength, Fraudrin carried out Zeldris' plan in spreading throughout parts of Britannia and work on any method they have in order to restore their magic powers to full strength even if it means killing anyone standing in their way as he flew away from Edinburgh along with the rest of the Ten Commandments except Zeldris and Estarossa. Ravens arc Arriving at the town somewhere near the borders of the Kingdom of Liones, Fraudrin' presence was already noticed by two members of the Pleiades of the Azure Sky: Arden and Deldrey who readied themselves in battling him according to Denzel's strategy. A battle ensues in which he is captured by the aforementioned Pleaiades and Wayeo and they teleport away. Great Fight Festival arc Back at the Pleiades base-of-operations, Fraudrin is restrained and eventually begins what appears to be a losing battle against Death Pierce and Denzel himself. He however informs them, that he is only a substitute member of the Ten Commandments and his death will mean nothing. He claims that Gowther is the real Commandment. Gray Lord soon arrives to retrieve Fraudrin and, not wanting to afflicted by his cures, Denzel permits them both to leave. On his way out he stabs Deldrey and before he goes contemplates why he is leaving them alive. Unable to think of a good reason, and blaming being inside of a human for so long making him soft, he immediately launches a huge attack, destroying the base in an attempt to kill them all. He then leaves with Gray Lord, ready to continue their mission. He and Gray Lord are later seen resting in a cave, with Denzel's "Dead Man's Revenge" attack still haunting him. He is reluctant to leave Dreyfus' body though, as he has gotten very accustomed to it. He also makes note of how he has yet to be attacked by Zaratras' soul. Later on on he, along with the other Commandments, arrive to aid Dolor and Gloxinia, who are facing off against Meliodas. After Meliodas has been severely beaten, Fraudrin gloats about the situation, and how long he's waited for this moment. He cruelly chastises Meliodas for bring all of this about by not finishing him off 10 years ago, and how he also ruined both Dreyfus and Hendrickson's lives by not doing so. Meliodas attempts to get through to Dreyfus but it is useless. Fruadrin cruelly makes it seem as if Dreyfus has returned, only to immediately hit Meliodas, at point blank range, and laugh in his face. Very shortly after this, Fraudrin laments how it seems he will be defeated again, when Meliodas prepares to unleash his Revenge Counter. Abilities and Equipment Like all members of the Demon Clan, Fraudrin is able to utilize the mysterious jet-black matter as shown forming wings for flight. As a member of the Ten Commandments, he is exceptionally powerful. Though he was apparently not a first choice, that he was chosen to take a missing spot speaks to his power. While walking away from Denzel and Death Pierce, he assures the former he could have easily beaten him, even with his magic restrained and produces a terrifying aura to make this point clear. Power Level * Magic: 13000 * Strength: 15000 * Spirit: 3000 * Power: 31000 Abilities * |Sōshin no Jutsu|literally meaning "Heart Manipulation Spell"}}: A spell which allows Fraudrin to enter a person's body and use it as his own. While inhabiting Dreyfus' body, he has access to his power Break, and frequently uses his techniques. Commandment As Gowther's replacement on the Ten Commandments, Fraudrin was given the commandment of |Muyoku}} by the Demon King. It apparently causes those inflicted by its curse to lose their memories, feelings, and entire sense of self, but how it is activated is currently unknown. Fraudrin has stated that if he were to die, it would return to Gowther. Battles Ravens arc *Fraudrin vs. Deldrey, Arden & Wayeo: Lose Great Fight Festival arc *Fraudrin vs. Denzel Liones & Death Pierce: Indecisive *Meliodas vs. Ten Commandments: Win Trivia * Fraudrin's commandment, "Selflessness", coincides with the ninth/tenth commandment of the Ten Commandments: "Thou shalt not covet." *According to the official fanbook: ** Blood type A ** Leading hand is his right ** Was born in the Demon World ** Special skills are mastery of people ** Hobbies are to behave like a person ** Daily Activities is killing goddesses ** Dream is to "revive" Gautera ** Favorite Food: Soul and meats References }} Navigation es:Fraudrin Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Ten Commandments Category:Antagonists